<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vacations Can Take Different Turns by KratosAurion97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769725">Vacations Can Take Different Turns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97'>KratosAurion97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Pubic Hair, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Morgan spend a nice, naughty day at the beach to themselves after getting an invite from Anna's big sister who runs the beach. Morgan quickly agrees to help the Hotrealm's Anna with her own pent up lust.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vacations Can Take Different Turns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna smirked as she looked over her shoulder while standing in the small outdoor changing room, she and just  finished tieing the strings on the sides of her black bikini bottoms and was more than pleased to see Morgan standing in his swim trunks behind her an had beengawking at her bare butt before she had put on her bottoms.</p><p>She turned around completely, letting her full bare tits jiggle before her young lover's gaze, Anna grabbed her black low-cup bikini top that put plenty of the tops and her inner cleavage out on display. She put the top on and tied the red strings that tied the cups of her top together at the front. "There, all finished! Ready to have some fun?" Anna slyly asked Morgan, her words instantly made him think.</p><p>"What kind of fun?" Morgan responded quickly, attempting to meet Anna's gaze but he was too temped to look at her cleavage.</p><p>Anna smirked, more than happy to get Morgan's attention and excited for some lewd fun, but she did want to soak up a bit of sun before that. "Both kinds Handsome; beach fun and the naughty kind. We're all alone on the beach today, well besides my sister at her shop on the pier, but she shouldn't bother us today."</p><p>Morgan nodded, he was a bit disappointed he didn't get to fuck Anna right away, but it wasn't often a vacation like this could allow him to just spend time with the lovely merchant.<br/>
**********<br/>
Anna sat down besides Morgan on the large beach towel underneath the large umbrella imbedded in the warm sand, she handed him his surgery drink contained in a tall and narrow glass container. "It's a soda, enjoy it, so far my sister here only has these drinks for sale at her store." Anna opened her soda by twisting the curious lid off the top, she tilted her head back and brought the lip of the bottle to her lips, letting the sweet and caffeinated drink pour into her mouth to alight her taste buds.</p><p>Morgan also opened up his drink and took a gulp, marveling at the sweet and addicting taste. He lowered his head normally and lowered his hand holding the drink and looked beside him to see an alluring sight. In Anna's haste to gulp down her soda, a thick droplet of the beverage landed on ber collarbone and had trickled down her left tit.</p><p>Anna smirked as she saw Morgan's eyes on her chest again, it was no accident she spilled her drink, and now that he had noticed it just showed he was still browsing her bikini-clad body. Anna swallowed her drink and tilted her head towards him, bringing her pointer finger to her chin as she smiled mischievously, "Got excited there huh? Care to help me clean my spill up?"</p><p>"Uh-huh," Morgan responded sternly, knowing full well what Anna was doing, but finding it hard to resist her games. He crawled over to Anna's side of the towel and  guided her onto her back, sitting on his knees Morgan leaned over Anna's supine body. He laid over her and brought his tongue up to her left boob, the soda had trickled down a bit further, he licked upward and gathered all off the sugary spill as he worked his way up to her collarbone.</p><p>The redhead moaned as Morgan's hands trailed down and untied both of the side ties on her bottoms, she felt heat and excitement running through her. Anna shivered as Morgan's tongue lapped up the soda from her chest as his hand pulled her untied bikini bottoms out from under her. Soon he was drawn upward, kneeling between her legs and looking down at her exposed groin.</p><p>Morgan pushed his shorts down passed his knees as he gawked at Anna's pussy and the thick tuft of hairs sitting above her slit, watching as Anna untied her top and threw it hastily over into the sand.</p><p>Anna bit her lip, excited to see Morgan's thick cock standing upright and hard for her tight holes. "We'll have plenty of time for butt stuff later, why don't you give my pussy what it's been craving all day?"</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Morgan agreed, he raised Anna's legs up straight into the air before laying back over her, guiding his dick right into Anna's slick cunt, sinking himself all the way inside her snug hole. He groaned at the immediate sensation of her slick and very warm pussy wrapped around his shaft as he shifted it, the tight friction was always instantly addictive and made his hips slam down madly instinctively to keep the warm bliss going.</p><p>The merchant groaned happily as Morgan began to hammer her pussy in full hard thrusts, his cock pumping in and out of her snatch as the young man laying on top of her quickly got into the flow of fucking her fast and hard. She smiled and purred from Morgan burying his face into her neck and kissing it lustfully, Anna was trapped in place under his weight, leaving her only job to be taking his dick deep within her pussy and to relish the sweet delight spawned from  her snatch pounded relentlessly.</p><p>"I can always count on you to make any trip fun, huh stud?" Anna teased, eyes half lidded as with each push Morgan made into her, Anna wanted another firm thrust shoving his dick even deeper and hotter inside her pussy. Having Morgan laying on her with his body heat against her coupled with the hot sun shine beating down on them, the merchant quickly felt the warmth spreading throughout her body--both from having her pussy fucked as well as Morgan laying so snugly atop of her.<br/>
*<br/>
"How curious..." The Hotrealms Anna whispered, standing behind a palm tree as she had left her shop at the pier to check in on her younger sister and her companion. She didn't initially know what kind of relationship they had, but seeing Morgan laying atop of the Shepherds' Anna and slamming his thick cock deep into her pussy, she had no further questions as to what their relationship entailed.</p><p>The tanned Anna watched as the young man and her sister fucked; Ylisse's Anna's black swimsuit was completely removed and tossed to the sand to offer Morgan entry to her vagina, the tactician's swim trunks were pulled all the way down to his ankles as he laid over his busty redheaded lover and pounded her in a typical mating press position. The elder Anna sank her hand beneath her own yellow bikini bottoms, she withheld a moan as she dragged two fingers back and forth her slick pussy, watching as Morgan slammed his hips down and sheathed his dick within his lover's pussy without pause.</p><p>Anna's perspective was from the side as she peeked around the tree, she got a nice look at Morgan's dick as it pistoned in and out of her sister's hole. She certainly found Morgan cute, being a bit shorter than her and her sister and with less experience, she knew she could have some fun with him. Eventually Anna pushed her bikini bottoms down to her thighs, having shifted from simply stroking her pussy to pumping fingers in and out of her snatch as she thoroughly enjoyed watching the lovers go at it.</p><p>"You going to cum in me, stud?" Anna teased, leaning her head back into the sand as she savored Morgan's cock stretching her pussy out and plunging in deep. With her legs stuck straight up, all Anna could do is reach down and squeeze and pull on Morgan's butt as his hips shoved hastily back and forth. This was far from the most intense fuck they've had, but she knew with him oogling her in her skimpy bikini that pure lust was guiding his thrusts.</p><p>"Y-yeah!" He groaned, hips pumping back and forth wildly, "I don't think I could pull out until after I finish anyway!"</p><p>Anna smirked before she wrapped her arms around Morgan's neck and pulled him in for a deep, loving kiss as they both reached their ends. She squealed into his lips as her pussy convulsed, her inner walls grasping his cock even tighter as she gushed messily into his dick.</p><p>Morgan gasped at the feeling of Anna's squirt splashing onto his shaft and crotch, he kept mercilessly driving his dick downward, sheathing himself repeatedly into Anna's bushy snatch with the clear goal of pumping a hot load into her womb.</p><p>The tanned Anna sank her teeth into her other fist as she also joined her sister in gushing, she threw her head back and whined quietly as she covered the backside of the palm tree in her own pussy juices.</p><p>The tactician gave his final thrust, slamming his dick all the way inside of Anna as he reached his end. A delighted shiver ran up his spine as he let loose several shots of hot spunk deep in the slick pussy that was clinging to his shaft in sheer desperation. As Morgan pumped his load deep inside Anna's hole, he kept his hips forward and his cock sheathed within her front entrance.</p><p>The elder Anna watched her sister and her supposed lover enjoy their climaxes as she pulled up her own thong bikini bottoms back into place. She decided to go for a short walk before she decided on what to do next.<br/>
**********<br/>
Morgan sat beside Anna on the beach towel, their swimsuits put back on as they decided to take a break from fucking to simply enjoy the summer weather.</p><p>"Mm, it's a little maddening being away from the shop, but I suppose even I need a vacation every now and then…" Anna murmured, looking briefly up at her lover as she laid comfortably down beneath the umbrella.</p><p>"Well when we get back to Ylisse, I'll be happy to spend extra time helping you at the shop--" Morgan paused his sentence as a familiar feminine voice called out to him and Anna.</p><p>"Heya! You two need anything?" The Anna residing in the Hotrealm asked as she approached her sister and the black-haired tactician, smiling as she caught a glimpse of Morgan's eyes on her open hole bikini top and her plump cleavage.</p><p>"Yeah, we were just doing a bit of talking," Anna spoke, sitting up to address her elder sister. </p><p>"Ooh, I hope I didn't interrupt anything important, I just came by to ask if one of you could help me briefly at my shop on the pier?" </p><p>Anna playfully scoffed, "You knew by giving us a free vacation you could get one of us to help you out with some busywork, is that it?" Anna laughed, she turned to Morgan and gave his cheek a quick kiss, "You mind helping her with those chores, Baby? There will be plenty of time to 'play' when you get back," Anna asked playfully, watching as he stood without even needing to process her words.</p><p>The redhead laid back down on the towel as her sister and lover started towards the direction of the pier. She was far too exhausted and her snatch too sore to do anything but drift off for a few minutes.<br/>
*****<br/>
"S-so… what kind of stuff do you need help with? I'd hate to leave Anna alone for too long."</p><p>"That's sweet that you care for my sister so much, but I just need help with a couple quick things I'll have to explain when we get there. But you shouldn't worry handsome, the beaches here are much safer now that your mother's army took care of those brigands, I bet your Anna is already sprawled out under the sun!"</p><p>Morgan intentionally fell a few steps behind the Hotrealm's Anna as they walked along the shore; he felt a bulge forming in his shorts after she just called him 'Handsome' like his Anna did when they got naughty with each other. </p><p>Morgan brought his head up from looking at his erection beneath his trunks, his eyes accidentally landed on the tanned merchant's plump rear, and the yellow thong bikini bottoms she was wearing. He guiltily scanned up and down her ass, drinking in the sight of the thin yellow thong strap nestled between her perky butt cheeks, hoping she didn't stop and turn around to see him ogling her butt or notice the boner he had gotten from her.<br/>
**********<br/>
The tactician and the merchant entered the shop sat in the middle of one side of the pier. Morgan looked around to see plenty of shelves and racks filled with all sorts of snacks, bottled drinks, as well as a section for men and women's swimsuits. Behind the counter was a door that likely led into the storage room, instantly Morgan assumed that's where she needed help at.</p><p>"So what do you need help with?" He asked Anna standing a bit in front of him as he was still awaiting for an answer.</p><p>Anna turned around and smirked, delighting in the confusion in the boy's eyes, "Well you can help me by bending me over the counter, pressing me against a rack, or we could go into the backroom where there's a chair I could sit on."</p><p>Morgan grabbed his arm nervously at those places she said she needed help at, "I-I don't think we're thinking about the same kind of help."</p><p>"Sure we are, Handsome. You see, Anna sisters tend to share their lovers when one sister can't find a partner. Running the beach and this shop guarantees that my time is spent working, so I was hoping you could at least give me a fun time while it's just you and my sister here."</p><p>Morgan vaguely remembered something about the Shepherds' Anna saying something about Annas having sex with their sister's lovers, but while his lover's big sister was incredibly alluring, he just wasn't comfortable having sex with another woman--especially another Anna. "Why don't I bring Anna here and we can talk this over, if she doesn't mind then maybe I could--"</p><p>"You can't disturb her alone time," Anna cut him off with that thought, "How about I give you a quick blowjob and we'll take things from there?" Anna offered, putting on a concerned tone and expression to sell her act.</p><p>Morgan was about to retort again when he saw the elder Anna  drop down to her knees just in front of the counter with her mouth wide open and her tongue stuck out. He glanced at her open hole bikini top that was tied together below her breasts by a neat tie. The silver ring tied at her neck by a string held both of the tops of the thick straps that made the tops of the thick straps that made her bikini top at an arc, presenting her plump cleavage in almost an egg shape.</p><p>Unable to resist the offer, Morgan pushed his swim trunks all the way down once again and stepped out of them as he walked over to the eager merchant.  He brought his long, thick cock up to her face, and slid his dick along her tongue.</p><p>Anna wrapped her lips around the boy's shaft, peering up at him as she began to start sucking. The redhead pushed her face  forward, sinking her mouth down his length and engulfing him to his base.</p><p>Morgan reached out instinctively with both hands, lightly grabbing both sides of Anna's head as he felt her mouth rocking back and forth across his dick, the slickness of her tongue dragging along the underside of his cock and the inherent dampness of her mouth sent shivers up his spine. The tactician groaned as the elder got right into the act of sucking him off, seemingly as expertly and thoroughly as his Anna did.</p><p>"You've caught me looking at you in your bikini, huh?" Morgan asked as he moaned, the tight suction from her pursed lips sliding both ways down his shaft was making his mind hazy, he wanted nothing more to close his eyes and simply soak in the pleasure but he was unable to take his eyes off of the sight of his dick disappearing into Anna's mouth with each time she swallowed down his length.</p><p>Anna hummed in delight; of course she saw his stares throughout their meetings, but she has no issues with such a handsome stud taking a few glances at her butt or boobs. After all even she finds herself checking out men in their swim trunks. She reached out and behind him and grabbed Morgan's rear, giving his glutes firm squeezes, holding onto him for a bit of leverage as she picked up her pace.</p><p>The redhead's side ponytail swayed backwards and forward along with those same motions she made with her mouth, she slid her lips all the way down Morgan's shaft and swallowed his cock down her gullet with every hasty suck  Anna heard his groans and the moaning of her name grow louder and more desperate with the push in tempo.</p><p>"G-gods it feels so good Anna!" Morgan stammered, the wet drool spilling down his shaft from her mouth that leaked all the way down to his balls sent more shivers along his back and made him gasp at the sensation. Anna's repeatedly full sucks were already inching him towards his release.</p><p>Anna was effortlessly gulping down Morgan's cock, slithering her tongue all around his shaft before she pushed it down her throat, feeling her pussy getting wetter and wetter as she went on. Though for now she knew she needed to offer her ass if he was willing to fuck her after this, she needed a bit of time to make sure he doesn't knock her up from vaginal.</p><p>Morgan quickly reached his climax from the firm, eager drags of the bikini-clad woman's lips caressing every inch of his cock. Not only was his balls dripping with her spit, but his dick was thoroughly coated in her saliva, making it easy for him to pound her butt if she let him. His hips began to pump forward out of desperation, Morgan guided his shaft firmer against her teasing tongue as she kept her lips sealed around it.</p><p>A moment of panic went through his mind as he was about to blow; his Anna was more than happy to taste and swallow his load but he had no Idea about the Hotrealm's Anna. He stepped back, pulling his whole cock out of her mouth just as it twiched hard.</p><p>Anna kept a steady smirk as Morgan's cocktip spewed out multiple ropes of thick jizz all over her lovely face. She opened her mouth anyway, catching a few ropes of cum on her tongue as the rest shot across her cheeks, nose, and forehead.</p><p>Morgan watched in awe as his lover's sister eagerly took his load across her face and into her mouth. He stepped back forward and poked her cheek with the tip of his still-hard cock, "If it's an arrangement that all the Annas allow, I wouldn't mind plowing you," Morgan laughed.</p><p>The redhead gulped down the spunk and smiled deviously, "Oh yeah, my sis won't mind. But we prefer not to speak of it afterwards; it can get a little odd you know?"</p><p>Morgan nodded, he extended his hand and helped Anna onto her feet.<br/>
**********<br/>
Morgan gawked at the elder Anna's big round ass 'covered' by the thin yellow thong strap of her bikini bottoms as she was standing and braced against a tall wooden shelving unit against the that had many kinds of merchandise on its racks. She was sticking her plump butt out at him, having encouraged him to fuck her tight asshole as they walked into the backroom.</p><p>The tactician's hands went out and grasped the thin waistband of her bikini bottoms, he pulled them all the way down to her ankles, exposing her entire rear to himself. He grabbed his cock and lined up, sinking his tip in between her perky butt cheeks and prodded his cockhead at her snug puckered.</p><p>"Mmm, give it to me good, Handsome! This isn't the first time a young stud has fucked my butt in my store's backroom," Anna purred before a gasp escaped her lips as Morgan spit slick cock pushed hastily into her asshole. The playful woman gripped the wooden shelf harder as Morgan's cock began to piston in and out of her tight anal passage heatedly, leaving her snug hole to be stretched out around his shifting shaft as it already pounded deep into her.</p><p>Morgan shoved his hips back and forth hastily, guiding his cock deep inside Anna's ass in those same vigorous motions, pounding away at her clenching back entrance as he gripped her shoulders. He kept her steady as he stood and fucked her from behind, eyes peering downward to admire the way her rear cheeks rippled from the impact of his hips.</p><p>The overwhelming tightness and the alluring warmth of her asshole was far too wonderful to Morgan to slow his thrusts down any, he pounded himself deep inside Anna without hesitation, hips shoving forward greedily to ensure Anna's hole was stoking his cock heatedly in its embrace. Morgan slid his hands down from her shoulders and over her bikini top and settled his grip on ber plump ass cheeks, using his thumbs to spread her butt apart so he could watch his dick slide in and out even clearer.</p><p>Having Morgan's hands touching her rump made Anna wince in anticipation, though the strike to her cheeks never came, she pushed her arms out and put some distance between her and the shelf, making Morgan have to shift backwards a bit. Anna leaned forward more, bending herself over perfectly at a ninety degree angle. </p><p>She looked over her shoulder and could barely see Morgan standing behind her as she continued to bask in the delight from her ass fucked hard. "I can tell you and my sis are pretty comfortable doing whatever you want; I saw you pound the hell out of her this morning, don't worry about being gentle, ravage me like you would her, alright?" She purred, looking back forward to moan from even harder thrusts that spawned from her words.</p><p>Morgan squeezed her right butt cheeks before he drew back that hand, he slammed his palm flat onto that same rear cheek and sent her skin rippling and forced a pleasured shriek out of Anna's throat. He gave another another slap to her ass for good measure before his hands seized her wide hips, the thoughtful Tactician put all his might into driving his dick up Anna's asshole, eliciting low groans from her and backward pushes if her slightly tanned butt as he drilled her backdoor without mercy.</p><p>"O-oh fuck!" Anna whined, with the slaps to her rear continuing every so often as her ass was savagely claimed, Anna came hard, squirting all over her thighs and on the floor. Her asshole tightening around Morgan's cock as her orgasm struck, though that extra snugness did nothing to halt Morgan's dick from shoving vigorously in and out of her backdoor.</p><p>The Tactician gritted his teeth, fingers digging into Anna's waist as he plunged his dick balls deep into her butt again and again, unable to hold out much longer due to her anal passage convulsing around his length. He managed a few more full pumps his cock before his balls tightened, he moaned her name and shot his load deep inside her bowels. </p><p>Anna cooed, feeling spurts of Morgan's got cum spewing deep inside her well-fucked asshole. Just as she was about to suggest they go for another romp, she heard someone to the side of them clear their throat.</p><p>Standing just passed the door and looking to her left at the wall the shelving units were pressed against, Morgan's lover glared at her elder sister as she saw Morgan dick up her asshole.</p><p>Morgan stepped back and pulling his cock out of the Hot Realm Anna's rear hole after noticing his lover, wondering how long she was there watching them, and also wondering why she had such a murderous look in her eyes. "A-Anna?" He asked meekly, turning to face her.</p><p>Anna turned her unhappy gaze at her sister who was standing guiltily beside Morgan, "I was wondering what was taking so long, I came by to see if you had any swimsuits that I might like and I dropped by to see if Morgan was ready to get back to our vacation. But it seems you tricked him into fucking you."</p><p>Morgan turned and scowled at the redhead that he just fucked, "Is that true?"</p><p>"H-heh, well some Annas let their partners sleep with one of our sisters, but not all." The elder Anna laughed nervously, feeling the holes burning into her from the intense stares from the pair.</p><p>"I'm not all for letting my hubby fucking anyone but me, but…" Anna went on, glancing at Morgan's now soft cock and how her sister was standing with her bottoms at her ankles. It had been an odd delight seeing Morgan ravage her sister's fat ass, and maybe she could overlook this affair and let them keep going just as long as Morgan pounds her ass next.</p><p>And maybe she and her sister could bond together over their seemingly mutual attraction to Morgan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>